Mending broken heart
by Zagreb-girl
Summary: Who knew that sudden friendship will help broken heart and cause scandal of a decade? Expect Gossip girl, of course.
1. Chapter 1

I had a really weird dream so I just had to write down this story. This is a very short story of many parts from many different views and I hope that you will like it. I don't own anything from the amazing world of Gossip girl.

Mending broken heart

Do you really want to know their story? All right, I had to ask. I was there when that happened and what I didn't see one of them told me or maybe Gossip girl did. But who was the source of information …well that in the end is irrelevant.

They were two different personalities from different background and yet they were perfect for each other. Nobody including me could see that but in the end we all seen the truth that lied in witty banter and shared looks filled with some deeper understanding.

I. Part

It was a scandal of a decade. Everyone talked about them. First, there were shocked looks and comments but not even when everyone saw them together nobody still wanted to believe. It seemed impossible and it was happening right in front off their noses.

Blair Waldorf and Dan Humphrey were dating. Questions grew every day like fungus after rain but no answer came. Serena was more than furious; she vowed a revenge. But how could she be angry at them, when in the end it was her fault.

_Flashback _

_It was a beautiful Sunday morning. The most powerful people from the Upper East Side were at their usual Bass brunch gossiping, eating and laughing until message from notorious Gossip girl came. _

_Blair Waldorf shined in her little blue outfit until that moment when she realized that her boyfriend slept again with her best friend. She got up with anger on her face and went to Dan Humphrey, Serena's boyfriend who did not got message and who started to question what happened when he notice shock, silence and looks pointed at them. _

"_Look!" One word was enough for everyone to shut up and look for his reaction. He was notorious for his punch and sharp tongue. But nobody expect that he will got up and leave the room ignoring Serena's cries of pleading for forgiveness. _

_Blair stood proud and undefeated. She politely said goodbye to Bart Bass, ignored Serena and approached her boyfriend who looked small and pitiful. "It is over."_

_Three simple words and that was that. Nobody could judge her; they only waited for drama and revenge that will happened very soon knowing Blair Waldorf. _

_For a week she didn't showed up in school or in her usual places but then she showed up with her head high with malice that scared everyone. But only thing that surprised everyone was her sudden friendship with Humphrey. Evidently they tried to heal their broken heart thru friendship. _

_End of flashback_

Picture that Gossip girl posted on her blog meant more words than any comment she could write down. Dan and Blair were sitting in jazz bar and kissing with certain gentleness that surprised everybody as the fact that Blair owned jeans.

In Monday morning they entered in schoolyard holding their hands only caring about themselves and not paying any attention what anyone said. Especially since only mean comments would be said behind their backs, no matter what happened Blair was still the Queen Bee.

Serena approached them angry looking at Blair like she was wishing that her former best friend was six feet underground.

"Well, well. The bitch that seduces other girl's boyfriend is here." They turned around but what was the weirdest was the fact that they were standing holding hands giving to the viewers' impression that they were joined force. "I should thank you, Serena. If you didn't sleep with my boyfriend, our relationship would never happen. You can leave now."

Blair waved with her hand like she was sending away her servant. That hand move pissed Serena more than she could control her temper. She jumped on Blair and started to hit her but in seconds they were separated. Serena looked as her former boyfriend and her former best friend hold each other for dear life. Dan hugged her protectively and gave poisoned look to everyone who might be danger to them.

II. Part

"I don't understand how can you allowed that Blair date that Humphrey boy." One of Eleanor Waldorf society friend asked her with her nose pretty high acting in the same time uptight.

Even though in the beginning of their friendship she knew to ask herself, she knew many things that very few people knew about her daughter's relationship with her boyfriend.

"Why do you ask, Melanie? Because you are worried about Blair or because your daughter was hitting on Daniel thinking that she would be new Blair's best friend if she started to date with Daniel when two of them were nothing more than close friends. I mean it is a real pity that Christine was so embarrassed in front off everyone after he refused her…"

Blair Waldorf was a bitch but many people liked to forget that she learned that craft from her mother.

"But for your information, I like Daniel. He is nice, smart and very capable boy. Did you know that he has got the highest GPA in St. Jude School and his work was already published in New Yorker even though he is only 18 years old? Lana, did your son recovered from his drug problem? If he didn't, he should go to the same clinic Veronica's daughter went. I heard that it is very good."

The looks they gave her were dirty and full with malice; they were the women that enjoyed the most when her husband left her for younger male model. Returning them for every mean comment and gossip she heard or overheard became her hobby.

Lily van der Woodsen sat down next to her. Eleanor looked her remembering when they were good friends before this entire drama happened with their daughters.

Melanie, Lana and Veronica left the table angry saying they were going to say hello to their mutual friend but both Lily and Eleanor knew why they left them. Drama that happened between Serena and Blair wasn't just a typical high school drama about boyfriends, it had bigger blow and everybody knew that. People started to take sides and today were a right time for Lily and Eleanor to prove anyone that nothing changed.

"How subtle from them to leave the table and still watches us few meters away. What do they think that we will start throw food at each other?" Lily commented as she took a sip of orange juice.

"Our daughters made sure that drama surrounds even us. But I am telling you right now, Lily, that I am one hundred percent with my daughter." Lily smiled in a way that reminded Eleanor of Serena. Both of them were gorgeous and had something that enchanted man. Perfect prove for that are five marriages Lily had had. "And I agree with you. Serena made terrible mistake which cost her best friend and boyfriend. I know Dan and Blair and I do believe that they didn't mislead Serena and that they fall in love after their hearts was broken."

Eleanor felt like certain burden is being lifted from her chest. Lily was her friend since Lily was barely out of the diapers and Eleanor really didn't want to lose somebody that knew her that well.

"But I must confess that I was surprised when I found out that you allowed Blair to date Dan. Entire Blair's life you wanted Nate because he was one of us and now you like Dan. Why?"

_Flashback _

_For the past few days her daughter was lying in the bed and cried or watch Audrey Hepburn movie only to weep even more. She barely eat anything and Eleanor started to worry, but what happened she found out in the end from their servant Dorota._

_She was more than disappointed in Serena and Nate. True, she pushed Blair in that relationship and she knew to prefer her blonde friend occasionally but she never expected that in the end her own daughter would end up with broken heart. _

_Eleanor was sitting in the living room reading business magazine but every few minutes raised her head and looked at the stairs hearing Blair's cries. In the beginning she tried to console Blair but after hearing for what her own daughter blamed her, she gave up hoping that Blair will calm down and get to her senses. _

"_Hello, Dorota! Is Blair still here?" She heard young male voice. Eleanor got up and saw that Serena's boy in her penthouse. She knew that he was on scholarship and that he dated Serena for surprisingly long time and that was that. He was dressed in something that she would call artistic casual, but in some weird way that messy style fit him. _

"_Good day! Sorry for bothering you, my name is Daniel Humphrey. I need to talk with Blair about our mutual school project. " Daniel look tired and slightly restless. He had dark bags under his warm brown eyes and color on his face was somewhere yellow. He didn't want to be there, Eleanor suddenly realized. _

"_Well, it is recommendable your effort for school project but my daughter is currently sleeping. You should have called before coming." With easy movement of her right hand she showed him the way out like he was simply irrelevant but in that moment they both heard something like "That bloody son of bitch and that slut" and cries that nobody could ever connected with Blair Waldorf. That boy gave her that cocky look like he wants to say something she wouldn't like too much. _

"_Look, this is not about school project. This is about me trying to help the world, because lets be honest world without bossy Blair Waldorf we all know and fear is a happy, happy place and I can't allow that especially not in this moment. " That sounded so absurd and yet so logical that she had had to stop herself from laughing. "Go upstairs but if you hurt her…" _

"_If I hurt her, you can be in all Waldorf moods. That will be hell for me." She nodded with her head as she watched him going upstairs. "He is a good boy." Dorota said noticing that Mrs. Eleanor was still looking at stairs and trying with effort to hear what they were talking about but she didn't succeed in that. _

_Eleanor took off her expensive shoes and barefoot went upstairs to hear their conversation. _

"_If you are here to ask me to forgive them, you can leave right now." Blair had a point. _

"_Actually, I am here because you mustn't cry over them, they didn't deserved one moment of our time. By not showing up in school and acting so weak and not Blair Waldorf you are giving them power. "_

_After few moments of silence she heard few silent cries and something that she could interpret as their mutual healing in consoling. _

_Few weeks later_

_If anybody told her that Daniel Humphrey would became, in Waldorf penthouse, one of the most constant visitors , she would never believed them. But that happened after that day when that young boy came to help Blair. They watched movies, write homework or just argued. One rainy night she even joined them in playing Monopoly which was unusual experience for her. _

"_How can you do that?" Blair started to scream. Eleanor left that same minute her work-room to found out the cause of yelling and saw in front of her Blair and Dan arguing. Boy, they were furious. "I am not betraying you if I go on coffee with Serena. For haven sakes, we have things to discus." _

"_Like what, how she cheated you or who is better in bed, you or Nate?" Eleanor never thought that polite but social inept boy was capable to give such a nasty look. "That is bullshit, Blair. I need closure. I need to know why she did that."_

_For the first time she noticed how close they were standing to each other and how much sexual energy was between them. She snorted realizing that there was more sexual energy than she ever saw between Nate and Blair. _

"_She is a slut, isn't that good explanation?" Dan started to put on his old military jacket, that Eleanor wanted to ruin in the name of salvation of the fashion, trying to avoid answer. He turned around obviously tired from argument. _

"_She will use her magic and you will be again under her spell. She will use you like she did so many times before and throw you like an old toy when she had her fun." Blair's words were pure poison and she didn't mean to stop. In that moment Eleanor knew that her beautiful daughter is going to end up that friendship in friendship doghouse with her forked tongue. _

"_When we were alone, she used to call you in a joke her charity case, boy from the wrong side of track that will piss of her family especially when they found out who your father is."_

_He started to walk towards to lift without any reaction. _

"_She used you just like I did. Or did you really think that we are friends? I needed somebody gullible, somebody like you; only difference that I would never go that low like Serena to date you, you were good enough to be used and then discarded."_

_That was the first time that Eleanor regretted to teach her daughter to use other people weaknesses in argument. The look he gave Blair before entering in the elevator was full of anger and disappointment; that friendship would be harder to save then stopping water from vaporizing in the desert. _

_Blair, like a drama queen, stomped with her left feet and rushed into her room but not forgetting before that closing the doors with force. _

_End of flashback_

Eleanor smiled in the response. Even though she would like to give Lily answer, she knew that she didn't understand many things herself. True, she would like that he was son of prominent family with upstanding family tree but he wasn't. She wanted that his family was wealthy like hell but they weren't.

Eleanor Waldorf wanted many things but in the end the thing she wanted the most is for Blair to be happy and that boy made her happier than she would ever thought.

"He makes her happy." They weren't perfect mothers. They tried to teach their children to forget their dreams and live by some stupid, obsolete rules but in the end they wanted their children happy and sometimes breaking rule was a good thing.

Lily knew that and with smile, that only mothers can understand, she agreed with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would like to say that this will be short story; few chapters in which are going to be many different views of happenings. I hope that you will like it and review it.

This is definitely is not my best story but I had a really weird dream. Blame my crazy subconscious for that or maybe lack of coffee in my organism.

**Review the story!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything from the amazing world of Gossip girl.

II. Chapter

Sometimes it was a good thing to watch people around you. In that way you can notice more than they would ever say.

The Queen Blair of Upper East Side had had more insecurities than people would expect from her. True, she was beautiful, smart, popular and painfully rich. But in the end she didn't get her mother approval, her boyfriend watched too much her best friend and once not so long ago she was just a sidekick to Serena van der Woodsen.

He was smart and cute. Writer who never would be a follower, he was unique individual who had his opinion and held to it for dear life. But his mother left to found her art, his sister started to care more what other people think that anything else, Vanessa went to Vermont after he declared his love to her. He was damaged goods but in the end he didn't stopped to believe in love and life.

Who would known that day when Serena return from her self-imposed exile, that they would became friends and in the end found love in each other. But life has got many interesting pathways; their path was just little bit weirder and interesting.

Watching them as their story happened was in the same time was a real experience but who knew, a year ago, that today they would sit together by each other, talk quietly and shared many subtle touches and glances.

_Flashback_

_It was one of the most exclusive parties Upper East Side ever saw. Theme was, as Blair Waldorf ordered, Spanish passion. Nate and Serena weren't invited but in the end everybody expected from them to come without invitation. _

_But what was in the end the most interesting was drama that surrounded Blair and Dan. Few days before they were best buddies but suddenly Blair tried to talk to Dan but every time he walked away. Gossip girl was half crazy from curiosity. _

_Blair suddenly opened her cell phone and saw picture of Dan walking into the hall holding in his hand gentle hand of unknown red haired beauty who was few years older then Dan. Blair didn't even read the rest of the message, she instantly went to approached them. Nobody knew what she told him in those two minutes but he let go girl's hand and hugged Blair who started to smile for the first time that night. _

"_My name is Blair Waldorf, I am Dan's friend. You are who?" Blair was polite but from her words it was more than obvious that things will go like she wants them. "Christine Vallor. Your mother is that famous designer Eleanor Waldorf, isn't she?"_

_Blair nodded with her pretty head. She poured champagne into her, Dan's and Christine's glass. Her smile was threatening but Dan wouldn't notice that even thou he is not blind to like most men are. It was a question of domination and both girls knew that. _

"_All of us have got powerful and important parents. But that is irrelevant. Where did two of you meet?" She took sip by sip smiling and acting all prim and proper. "We meet…"_

_Blair raised her hand like she wanted for Christine to stop talking. "You will tell me later. I love this song. Dan, come! You must dance with me."_

_Dan laughed but in the end he got up and followed Blair who was already in dance floor. They moved together in perfect way, every move was sensual and it looked like they were having passionate sex but with their clothes on. Her hand on his chest moving slow and seductive while she moved very slowly left-right. Suddenly she turned around; he put his hands on her hips as she pressed her body on his. They moved but still he talked on her ear. _

_Every pair on the dance floor stopped dancing and started to watch them as they slide from one side to other._

_They laughed all the time as they danced but not once they didn't look down to see their steps. Dab and Blair moved like they have been dancing together for years. Every person in hall watched Queen Bee in her red dress moving with sensuality and former Lonely Boy who respond her every move with equal passion. _

_Their dancing would light up fire on Antarctic. Even thou that sound weird and funny in heads of the people that still watched in shock without shame like voyeurs, they looked more like two lovers then friends. _

"_What is going on?" Nate said than not very loud but everyone heard him. Their heads moved from right to left like they are watching tennis as Nate entered in the room with Chuck. _

_His mouth opened in shock as he watched something that would Gossip girl called 'sex on dance floor with clothes on'. He looked like he never knew that Blair could dance like that, that she was even more passionate than Serena but didn't show that. _

_He left room in the same moment while Chuck followed him and yelled. In the moment they stopped dancing they noticed everybody looking at them. They smiled at each other and started too walk towards their table. _

"_Where did you learned to dance like that, Dan?" Christina asked giving I-am-so pissed look to Blair who smiled all the time and tried to cool off by drinking cold champagne. _

"_He had had a crush on his mother's friend who is a dancer. So he went religiously to her dance lessons." Blair answered instead of him making both Isabel and Kati laughing at Dan while he hid his face in his hands. _

"_Look, Dan! Gossip girl went insane over your dance with Blair." Christine moved closer to Dan so she could read from the cell phone screen. _

_**Passion on D's and B's way!**_

_**While D's new love interest sits quietly, D and B taught us the new definition of extra hot dancing. My, my…Who knew they had that in them? Now we know what S found in former Lonely Boy. **_

_**N stepped in without invitation and you could hear his heart breaking. We would cry for you, N if you didn't sleep around. But where is S? **_

_**Did she give up from her former boyfriend? We do know that she is trying desperately to make up with D, she even got little J as her ally. The night isn't over, and I can't wait to see what will happen next. **_

_**Nice abs, D, by the way. Thank you for every thing we saw and learned from your daring moves. Thanks to you and B, lessons for dancing will be booked. **_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**Gossip girl**_

_Dan nodded in thanks to Kati who continued to comment what happened with Isabel. Christine moved closer to Dan and started to whisper something in his ear which cased him to laugh while in the same time Blair and him had one of theirs looks._

_**End of flashback**_

That day we could see, if we weren't so blinded, that something was going on with them. Their path wasn't so easy but every move they made turned them into persons they are today. That night, when they danced, they didn't even know that the worst hit to their friendship will happen soon.

III. Part

Serena anxiously was sitting in her hotel room waiting for her mother. She wasn't perfect but what happened in last period of her life, she felt like she deserved what happened to her.

Everything was perfect. Her best friend forgave her for her sins, she dated a guy that cared about her and treat her like she was a princess and everything was fine. Until something snapped in her head and she slept with Nate again.

No apology she could say loud enough or do something to make Blair and Dan to forgive her. She tried everything. Dan told her when they meet for coffee and some talk that only thing they could have is friendship after some time passes by for them. Blair gave her cold shoulder and look which promised revenge.

But she never thought that Blair would be such a bitch. She used Dan to think they were friends and then do everything in her power to make him fall for her. It was a known fact that Dan had a certain weakness for girls that needed his help and love.

But in the end she missed him more that she could think. Every little thing reminded her of him. She stopped eating pancakes with chocolate because he loved them. One of her favorite memories was when he made her once pancakes after they spend night together and brought her breakfast in bed with more love than she ever saw.

Serena missed his smell; his arms around her which made her feel secure. But that was over.

She felt pain in head and feeling of heart breaking when she saw the message with that dammed picture. She wanted delete it but she couldn't and that was the worst part.

They were sitting in a bar in Brooklyn and kissed so gently which proved her that it wasn't first time they kissed and that hurt a lot. She should have known that Blair would do everything to get back just because she slept with Nate.

She dealt without problems with nasty looks but in the end it didn't took her too much time to reign her status. Upper East Side needed her and they loved to see her fall down and get up with a smile and doing everything they dreamed of.

If Blair will play dirty, Serena van der Woodsen will play even dirtier. Few strategically tears and her mother demanded to get things right. Very soon she will be with Dan and Blair will learn not to mess with her.

But still she felt guilty and pain, deep down she knew that she was responsible one for everything that happened.

_Flashback _

_She was angry. Serena van der Woodsen never took anyone's orders or cared about anyone's opinion, but Vanessa knew how to piss her off in right moment. All the time she was butting in her relationship with Dan while she pretended to be their mutual friend. _

_She tried to act all nice and innocent but Serena knew the truth when she started to argue with her in front off Dan. She was pissed when she heard all the lies that Vanessa used to make her bitch and elitist snob that didn't know anything about real life. What was even worst than those accusations, was the fact that Dan took Vanessa's side indirectly. _

_Blair didn't answer her phone so only option she had was to go to the bar and bitch to the waiter. Plaza hotel brought many beautiful memories so drinking there, bottle after bottle, mixing drinks and laughing not caring what anybody might thought, was a right choice. _

"_Serena, what's up?" Nate sat down next to her drunken as hell. He waved to few of his friends, almost falling off the chair, who was leaving in good mood most likely because of alcohol or pot. "He trusted that bitch with ugly hair cut over me."_

_Nate laughed and called waiter holding in the air his credit card. He pointed with his finger towards Serena's glass and asked for bottle of vodka. Serena put her head on the table and barely whispered. "She doesn't have ugly hair cut; that is the worst thing, Nattie."_

_Nate grabbed bottle and took few long sips. He came closer to her face so she could smell his breath and him. Vodka mixed with smell of strawberry and his expensive perfume that was mixed with his sweat overwhelmed her nose. _

"_You don't need him. You are pretty and you need to dance to forget what happened." He got up and offered her his hand. They danced few moments in each others arms. "Lets go to sleep. Your mommy will kill me or worst marry me when I turn 21." They started to laugh. _

_Serena and Nate holding hand in hand took bottle of vodka and went towards the elevators still laughing and barely walking. _

"_Dan!" She mumbled in half sleep sensing male body lying next to hers. Everything froze when male voice answered and unfortunately it wasn't Dan, the boy she loved. "Its ok, Serena. Now you can dump him when I know that you love me."_

_She raised barely her head still hoping that she had nasty hallucination but she didn't. Next to her in mysterious hotel room was laying Nathanial Archibald, her best friends boyfriend, with smile on handsome face that was so familiar and yet so strange. _

_She did it again. But now one more person will get hurt. Dan Humphrey last year didn't mean anything to her but now, today he was her world. Truth, he took Vanessa's side, he hated Upper East Side but he loved her. _

"_No!" First word was direct and strong. In saying that one world she remembered herself of year ago and that person she didn't like. "No! This couldn't happen to me."_

_She moved with speed of light from him. Covering her nude body with blanket she took her clothes tossed on the floor and put it on as quickest as she could. _

"_This never happened, Nate. I love Dan more than anything I ever did in my life." She tried to ignore bottles of alcohols on the floor and all of the memories that stared to haunt her mind and guiltiness that poised her. "Do you want to break Blair's heart? She will never forgive you for betrayal."_

_When she was leaving the room, she could hear him saying quietly. "I don't care." Tossing him last look before she closed the door of the hotel room she replayed. "But I do."_

_End flashback _

She felt happiness when she realized few days later that nobody knew about their little incident but still fear remained every time when cell phone rang with familiar ring tone. Dan apologized for standing by Vanessa in their argument and was the best boyfriend she could have but in the same time she felt guilt every time she saw Nate.

Sometimes having conscience is a real bitch.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

This chapter little bit shorter than I planned but I really wont have time this days so I decided to publish what I have.

I want to explain that part describe what happened from certain point of view. But before first part in chapter is view of unknown person. I hope that you will like it and review it.

For next chapter expect more drama and few little secrets.

REVIEW THE CHAPTER AND MAKE ME HAPPY!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything from the amazing world of Gossip girl

I don't own anything from the amazing world of Gossip girl.

III. Chapter

When Dan was little, he believed that snow is magical and that nothing bad could happen while is showing. But that wasn't always the truth. He forget that he had ear infection when he was 5 years old and that he cried almost entire night in a hospital while his father tried to consol him. He also forget the night, when the most beautiful frozen sculptures fall down from the sky, when his parents argued so hard that Jenny came to his room with dried tears on her cheeks.

Things change. Friends left, his sister changed, Vanessa left him when he confessed her his love and his mother left in the end to follow her calling. He could only depend on himself and snow. Because nothing bed ever happened when snow put his magical touch on New York.

Who knew that one snowy day his broken heart would heal and that he would found the truth about himself and those around him?

IV. Part

Sex, alcohol and drama were part of Chuck Bass life and he accepted that long time ago. When he realized that good grades and good behavior wouldn't get his parent's attention, he changed thinking that mischief here and there would make them give him more love. But that never happened. And he did start to like too much the life he choose.

Chuck knew few things in life for sure. New York Knicks is one of the best teams ever; never get emotional with a girl if you can fuck somebody better very next day; Nate will always have crush on Serena; Blair will always be Serena's sidekick and he will always make drama in their little group.

But somehow that changed and he hated that more than he was willing to confess. Serena run away the moment Nate and she slept together and then returning like a good girl she never was. For a while everything was perfect until Serena and Nate slept again and destroyed their relationship with their better half. Because that was the whole truth even thou he would die that confessed that.

Blair wasn't Queen Bee for nothing. She is a bitch first class who found weakness easily as she got an A in exam. But she had had her weakness and Nate Archibald was her little weakness. It was a real pity that he was an idiot who didn't approached what he had until it was lost forever.

Cabbage patch is an asshole but he is one of the good guys Chuck always wanted to be but he never had a desire to be. Humphrey was a guy that Bart Bass would kill to be his own son. And that was one of the reasons why did Chuck hate him. But in the end, Humphrey was a good guy that loved Serena too much and who honestly believed that she changed which was prove enough that he is naïve little boy who needs to grow up and join in the world of grown ups.

But unlike everyone he wasn't too surprised that they end up together. A bitch that wanted her prince charming and naïve artist that needed his perfect princess so that he could put her on a pedestal.

Two worlds so apart but they were so right so each other that he wanted to puke from sweetness. When they suddenly stopped talking, he knew well enough what happened. He was Nate's best friend but his partner in crime for social destruction was Blair. Chuck was the first to saw they Brooklyn boy and UES princess would end up together.

_Flashback _

_She sat looking all prime and proper while she barely held her head up. Drunken Blair was bitchy but funny as hell. _

"_He left me for her. Just like every other person in my life that left me for that nasty blond bitch", Blair took big sip from the tequila bottle and smiled honestly for the first time that evening. _

"_Cabbage Patch is so different then us, Chuck." She put her head on his shoulder while he still watched dancers in his club while they danced and remind him of freedom and sex. "True, he is uptight and he has too high standards for people, but he is pathetically good guy. I miss him, Chuck."_

_He turned his head in shock and disgust. Blair and Serena were different as day and night but in the end they were both drawn to the same guys, first Nate and now Dan; evidentially they had had identical taste in guys._

"_Drink some more and tomorrow in the morning report to your shirk or to mine if you want."_

_Blair laughed and hit his head without any good reason. He looked at her angry but he didn't say anything. Chuck wasn't that stupid. It was no mystery that he used to get his most idiotically ideas when he was drunk and little bit high. _

"_Let's go see the Cabbage patch." He drunk one more glass of something alcoholic and whispered in Blair's ear. "Maybe two of you can make up and kiss."_

_She raised her head, smiled and he saw little lights in her pretty eyes. Chuck took a bottle of champagne, grab Blair by her hand and led her towards his limo. _

"_So where is he? Lets, be honest you can't call him and ask him that. And little bitch of his sister won't tell you anything because she hates you."_

_She grabbed bottle from his hands and started to drink from it. But he was always surprised that even in this state she was a really lady. _

"_Its Sunday, he is at home." Blair opened the limo's window and stared as the little flakes of snow fall down from the cloudy sky. "Do you know that he believes that only good things can happen when snow falls down?"_

_Chuck could only think how smart guy like Brooklyn boy could be so naïve but then again deluding youself isn't such a bad thing. _

_Even before they knew it, the limo stopped in front of Dan's building. Blair pushed Chuck and simply said: "I have to do it. And you will be a good boy and watch and you will not send any messages to Gossip girl. " She smiled rather wickedly. "I know everything about that week in Aspen last year."_

_Blair got out from the limo and pushed the button on his building. Chuck looked at the sight in front of him without blinking. She pressed the button on a port phone. He didn't hear what she said or even the response. But a minute later Humphrey was in front of his building's door. He was slightly shocked but recovered very soon._

"_Yes? Do you need me to be discarded or what?" He wanted to say even more but Blair put her hand on his lips which shut him up. "I am a bitch, I know that very well. When I found out from Gossip girl that Serena and you are going for coffee, I felt that I am going to lose my friend."_

_But she continued even thou she shivered little bit from cold. Humphrey noticed that and without word he took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. _

"_I acted totally irrational. I think that you are my friend. One of those rare people that would stand by my side whatever happened in my life. I am so sorry, Cedric lover."_

_Humphrey just smiled and he looked at her like he expected her to come. Chuck heard how her voice by the end of her speech became weary and sounded like sobbing. Dan hugged her and whispered something in her ear which caused her to laugh for the first time honestly after a while and pushed him slightly from her but she still remain in his embrace. _

_Something was going on with them, but Chuck knew that two of them still don't realize that. Who knew that Queen Bee and Brooklyn boy would found hope, friendship and maybe even love? He smiled rather evil knowing very well that this would cause the biggest scandal of the year. _

_End of flashback _

Ok, maybe he was the one that send their picture of kissing to Gossip girl but they were the ones that invited him for a drink in that shabby jazz bar. But there was only one mystery that he couldn't solve. Many people suspected that he did it but in the end he didn't know who send the picture of Serena and Nate mistake to Gossip girl a month later after that happened.

He had few suspects but they would send a picture to that evil woman that same night but that person waited for a month. That was the only mystery he still didn't solve but he will. And than he would make sure to have a front row when Serena tears apart that person, his dear stepsister learned her craft many, many years.

XIXIXIIXIXIIIXIXIIXIXIIXIXIXIIXIXXIIXIXIIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIXIIX

Even thou I planned for this chapter to be longer, I still think that it should finished with Chuck. Lets be honest, nobody can measure with Chuck and I slightly ignored him until now in the story. I must confess, I love Chucks character in the show even thou he is sometimes a really bad guy.

Review the story!! Press that cute little button and make little old me happy,

XOXOXOX

Antonija


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything from the amazing world of Gossip girl. I would like to thank Emily, Mandara, PaoHalliwell, anon123 and meree for reviewing. Because of you writing is a pleasure.

IV. Chapter

"However rare true love is, true friendship is rarer.„ La Rouchefoucald

V. Part

She has had issues with that girl. So what? What girl would like the new nearly perfect girlfriend of the boy she liked? But after a while and getting herself familiar to Gossip girl blog, she realized something that Dan never could unless he wasn't force to see with his own eyes.

Serena Van Der Woodsen was miles and miles away from being perfect. Hell, even the queen of bitches Blair-spoiled-Waldorf herself was closer to perfection than her. But she knew very well why people liked Serena.

Her family's fortune and luck in genetic lottery helped but Upper East Side needed her just because she had something special in her. Serena possessed a certain level of sin that draw them to her like flies on the honey. They liked to see her fall but they always cheered when she was getting up from the dust of shame and scandal. She brought them hope that they will be able to do that and sometimes people forget that she is a human being just like everybody else.

Dan did. He saw her as angel and that pissed her of more than she was willing confess.

Ok, she maybe said few arguments in a way that Dan would be on her side and that would piss off Serena. But she really didn't do anything bad…well if we forget that entire fiasco with picture and Gossip girl.

_Flashback_

_She couldn't look at him. Dan was all broody in annoying way after that silly argument. He stared at a floor not even looking at her, just one sigh after another one. Maybe she did cross the line, her goal was that he sees who Serena is and to dump her. Not to make victim out of Serena especially in a way that unfortunately forced her to apologize. _

_So Vanessa grabbed her jacket, her purse and went to find Serena. She even called her cell phone but nobody answered. And that rainy night she was able to say that Gossip girl was useful, SMS that arrive on Vanessa's cell phone helped her to localize where the golden princess was. _

_Who knew that she would found Serena kissing with Nate Archibald in the hallway and make a decision that will changed her life? Vanessa didn't shout at them or something like that, she simply raised her cell phone and photographed them. After doing that, she left without one word but with a smile on her face. _

_Vanessa waited with childish excitement the morning only to hear Serena's confession but nothing happened. Absolutely nothing. _

_So she waited day after day and nothing happened. Vanessa could practically fell how anger was irritating her even more than lack of confession until that Sunday, that Sunday when she finally flipped and send the picture to Gossip girl feeling relief and guilt in the same time. _

_End of flashback_

"Dan deserves to know the truth." She would say to herself but picture of Serena weeping her heart out was enough to feel like garbage. So she decided to forget that it was Serena who cheated and hurt Dan when she realized that in the end Serena loved Dan just like she did. One little mistake and she lost without two people in her life, without her best friend and her boyfriend.

But what happened that sunny day broke her heart more than any kiss or touch Dan and Serena shared in front off her.

_Flashback_

_One thing useful that came out from Dan's brake up with Serena was the fact that she could finally enter in his room thru his window. _

_She felt disgust in her mouth when she noticed Blair Waldorf lying on the bed waiting for Dan. After the secret was out, Dan and Blair became friends so close in a way Vanessa felt that she was being pushed away. All the time was Blair this, Blair that. _

"_Hey!" She was after all polite enough to greet the Queen Bee. "Dan is a lucky guy. Both of his female friends are waiting at him in his room."_

_Blair was in pretty blue dress that cost more than her entire mortgage and stared in the ceiling. She was startled when she heard Vanessa's voice. _

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Doing the same thing like you, waiting for my best friend." Vanessa deliberately sat next to Blair, upsetting her was amusing. Blair got up and sat just like Vanessa and gave her the look that chilled Vanessa's bones. _

"_Enough, Vanessa. Let's not pretend we are stupid because we are not. You like Dan and I really don't like you. If you weren't in love at him, I wouldn't care. But you are and I simply can allow that two of you start to date."_

_Vanessa flipped more than she ever thought she would. _

"_How do you dare say something like that? I know Dan since always and who are you to tell me who I can date or not."_

_Blair remained calmed and blank expression on her face. _

"_Because I'm in love at him and I do need him in my life. I can't lose him even if we are never going to date. Don't think you can use that information a weapon against me, he already knows that even though he doesn't believe me..."_

_If a satellite hit the room, Vanessa wouldn't even notice. Her mouth was so open from shock. Thousand thoughts went thru her head in a second and the mare fact that she had again competition with Upper East Side princess again upset her._

"_Quit lying, Blair. You are not in love. Since when are those feelings? Or this is brilliant revenge to Serena?" _

"_My world does not revolve around Serena."_

"_Any yet you want to date her ex- boyfriend. Very classy, Blair."_

_Blair raised her eyebrows looking little bit impressed. She didn't expect claws._

"_Tells a girl who is pinning after a boy for years, lurking like a crazy stalker."_

_She barely controlled herself not to slap the Queen Bee. _

"_I had no problems getting rid of Serena, the big Dan's love." She slips more than she intended not realizing that in that moment everything will change. "Why do you think you would be a problem? It's not like you are anything more then friends which will last until you get bored."_

_Blair froze just like Vanessa who realized what she said. They looked at each other full of shock, anger and disbelieve. Blair practically jumped from the bed and pointed her long finger in Vanessa's face._

"_It was you. You were the one that photographed Serena and Nate together and you were the one that send that picture to Gossip girl." Blair was screaming not caring that she lost her entire facade. "How could you do that? You embarrassed Dan and allowed that his heart got crushed in front of everyone."_

_She was without one word to defend her actions. Blair still didn't stop to yell how bitch she was and she even started to push her. Dan suddenly opened the door looking more shocked than Vanessa saw him in months. _

"_What is going on, girls?" His voice was filled with worry and amusement. "There is no need to fight over…whatever you are fighting."_

_Blair was furious, she turned towards Dan only to toss him smile and to turn one more time towards her. _

"_Tell him or I will. Maybe he will forgive you if you confess. Now!!" Blair ordered but only thing Vanessa was able to stand still feeling tears in her eyes knowing very well that Dan will never forgive her. "She was the one that photographed Serena and Nate kissing and then send a month later that photo to Gossip girl."_

_His face was whiter than she ever saw. The look in his eyes got harder and the line around his mouth was deeper by a second as his rage grows. _

"_Get out!" He was so quit that her heart broke. He turned his head little bit so he doesn't have to look at her. "I really don't want to see you ever again."_

_Tears burned her cheeks as she barely forced herself to walk away. Maybe deep down she hoped that he would stop her and ask her why she did that. But when she turned around she saw something that broke her heart one more time. Dan was hugging Blair in a way that clearly shown that he relied on her, that he trusted her. Vanessa didn't hear what he was saying but smile of victory and happiness on Blair's face was more than enough._

_End of flashback_

She tried to move on but it was much harder to do they she originally thought. It didn't help that she saw Dan and Blair all the time, sometimes she even thought that this was Blair's way of putting their growing friendship in her nose.

It took her three months to convince Dan to talk to her and they were friends now but things were more different than ever. He was still the same but in some twisted way he became part of Upper East Side, more connected than he even realized. Serena was maybe the way in but Blair gave him legitimacy. God only knew how she hated both of them.

But still she hoped every day that things are going to be normal, their old normal. Before Blair, before Upper East Side, before Vermont, before pain started to label their relationship and disgust entered into every inch of love that once existed between them.

XIIXIIXIXIXIXIXXIIIXIXIIIXIXIXIXIXIIXIXIXIXIIXXXIXIXIXIXIXIXIIXI

I know that this is not my best chapter but this is everything I wrote. But to those who follow this story I can promise lesser number of flashbacks and more drama. War between Serena and Blair is coming and Vanessa will learn not to poke her nose where she shouldn't and let's not forget the rest of the characters.

I would be very nice if you could review the chapter and I promise to correct grammatical mistakes you found in the story. I will do that this days when I find little bit more time.

XOXOXOXO

Antonija


	5. We all hate this, but

My dear ones!

First, I would like to apologize. I promised in my last notice that I will update soon and it's more than obvious that didn't happened.

There are many reasons for that. I'm currently studying at two colleges in the same time(I know it sounds weird but is actually possible in my country), my work in several organizations became more hectic than I planned and those few free moments I have are well spent relaxing with my friends or writing my stories.

Unfortunately, my stories on ff. were left behind for longer time than I expected. I will try to update soon at least several of my stories but I can't promise when or which stories. However, I do plan, if everything in my life works, to update one chapter every two weeks. In that way every one of my stories would be updated. One more time I would like to apologize for not writing new chapters or editing my previous chapters.

Love you all,

Antonija


End file.
